Fanged Rabbit
by The Black Flamingo101
Summary: Oneshot. Usagi is a sexy vampire and Misaki is a halfblood. So I guess Usagi wants to eat him in more than one way huh?... Bloody lemon! Rated M for a reason! Enjoy and drop a review. The Sequel is out!
1. Chapter 1

Alrighty so this is a oneshot I've had in my head for awhile and suddenly remembered like, last night.

It's a good time to post this since halloween is getting close. Woot! ^_^

Hope you enjoy and drop a nice bloody review :)

TBF101

P.s. DEATH TO SPARKLY VAMPIRES. seriously.

* * *

><p><strong>Fanged Rabbit<strong>

Misaki's oval eyes darted back and forth from his hands to the large clock at the far end of the room. He carefully dried another dish and added it to the finished stack of fine white china, looping his dishtowel into a hook on a nearby drawer. He carried the tower to the cupboard and stood up on his tiptoes, carefully putting the plates into a high cupboard. He breathed sigh of relief as the dishes slid in effortlessly, then put his heels back on the floor. But he only achieved relaxation for a brief moment before his anxiety kicked back in and his head darted back to the two hands that held time.

Five more minutes. Five more minutes…

Misaki quickly glanced around the sparkling clean living room, making sure he hadn't forgotten anything. Seeing no correction for his hands to make, Misaki stood awkwardly in the center of the room, his hands nervously kneading the bottom of his green pullover hoodie. Suddenly a small ray of light drifted across his eyes. The teen gasped, and put an arm up protectively to shield his face. Oh shit, the curtain…

The teen carefully lifted his eyes away from the cotton fabric and located the spot where sunlight was leaking through the dark blackout curtains. He quickly padded over and pulled the separated edges of the fabric together, blocking the impending glow from entering the room. Misaki couldn't help but wrinkle his nose at the feeling of the sun's heat. It was uncomfortable and it made his skin itch and tingle. He glanced at the clock again. The TV had said that sundown would be at exactly 7:03, but it looked like they were off by a couple minutes as it was still fairly bright out.

Misaki lips scrunched up in defiance. Why couldn't the bloody sun go down faster? Sure, it was great for humans, but it was just downright annoying to other…species.

Misaki swallowed and looked at the clock again. Five minutes had passed, but Usagi must've noticed the sun lingering longer too so he hadn't come down yet.

Misaki raised an eyebrow. How the hell did the guy do it? Well yeah sure, he'd been a full-blooded vampire for decades, but when did he develop the ability to become a human—er vampire sundial? Heck, Misaki could barely deal with the sun with the lovely weatherman on TV giving him a precise time every day. What he would do without TV, the teen didn't know, but he supposed he should probably figure the sundial thing out sooner or later.

He was half-blooded himself.

Akihiko had been the one to start the process of change, but the older man (way older man…) had decided to make Misaki's transformation almost painstakingly slow. Every full moon a couple more drops, a couple more changes. Technically right now, Misaki was a half-blood, also called a dhampir. Misaki was growing paler, his incisors were lengthening (but right now they were still so small that he looked even more like an adorable puppy dog), and he was starting to realize that the sun was a HUGE bitch. He still went outside most days, but under the protection of long sleeves, jeans, and a hood. He and Usagi still ate regular food, but even Misaki was starting to take his meat a bit rarer, which Usagi rather liked himself. The teen could feel his body change and adapt, but he still wouldn't become undead until Usagi drained him almost completely. And as… sadistic as the man had the tendency to be, he was still taking the utmost care to see that Misaki's journey to the underworld was as painless as possible (a novel idea for a man who was a raging pervert and considered all sex to be consensual when it concerned him and Misaki…)

While Misaki appreciated Usagi's (uncharacteristic) consideration, the eternal wait, in truth, made him more on edge and anxious than he could ever remember being. Half of him wished that Usagi would just drink him bone dry already, and the other half was nervous about the couple's choice in the first place. But, they both knew that if Misaki stayed human, intentionally or not, Usagi would kill him. And (based on Usagi's god awful personality) it would definitely not be quick and painless.

Misaki shook his head. No, it was better this way. The wait was just a catastrophic pain in the ass…

The teen heard a slam coming from upstairs and to the right of the hall. Looks like Akihiko was finally up and coming out of his blacked-out, teddy bear filled room.

"Mi-sa-kiii…" A soft, sensuous growl called from up the stairs.

The teen nervously ran his tongue over his semi-pointed fangs, thanking his lucky stars that he'd decided to take a nap this afternoon. (The day/night thing was also a killer bitch as the teen didn't know what was up and what was down.) Usagi on the other hand (unfortunately), was out all day and up all night seven bloody days a week.

Near silent footsteps padded down the hall and to the top of the stairs, revealing the tall, pale, muscular demigod that was the vampyric Akihiko.

The man was still half-dressed, as mornings—er twilights, had never (EVER) been a strongpoint of his. His black slacks smoothed down his long, sleek legs all the way to his bare feet, and he'd "forgotten" to button half of the buttons on his long sleeved black collard shirt.

Akihiko sauntered down the steps, his blood red irises fixed on the half-changed teen.

"Gud evening Misakiiii," He purred in a mock Dracula voice.

Misaki was not amused.

"Can you get any cheesier?"

"Yes." Usagi smiled back, licking his lips as he looked Misaki up and down. The teen noticed and tried not to shiver.

"Well Misakiki," The older man cooed, taking a few steps forward. "Aren't you going to ask me if I want dinner?"

Misaki's red-rimmed green eyes narrowed in disgust. How the fucking hell did this man managed to use such obvious lines and still make his spine tingle in excitement?

"How stupid do you think I am Usagi-san?" The teen muttered back, making sure to keep the author in his sights.

Akihiko raised an amused eyebrow and smiled. Hmmm, a certain little halfblood had lost some of his naivety. That would make him a little less fun to play with, but he found the image of a maturing Misaki helplessly alluring…

The full blood licked his lips again with a subtle smack, making Misaki visibly flinch. But instead of racing forward and forcibly taking his cute lover, Akihiko decided on a move that made Misaki's dhampir blood run cold. He planted his feet together, spread his arms out, and looked Misaki right in the eye.

"Come here Mi-sa-sa-ki." Came his growling purr that vibrated even as it rang in the teen's ears.

Misaki shifted nervously, his red and green eyes darting to the floor. Damn that Usagi and his goddamn wiliness! Misaki had seen through his (painfully) obvious ploy, so now he was going to make Misaki walk right into his waiting arms! Misaki began to bristle as he tried to avoid the man's smile, but he knew he only had one option.

Slowly, the boy took a step forward. He was about to take another when he stopped, clenching his hands to stop them from shaking.

"Mi-saki-saki-saki," Usagi hummed, his pale lips parting to reveal gleaming white fangs, the sight of which made Misaki's insides twist even when he had seen them so many times. But, tired of his shaking fear, the teen gathered a burst of courage and bridged the gap between them. The boy stood in front of his older lover, painfully aware of their obvious size difference. Misaki's eyes drifted up towards Usagi's but they shot back down when man let out a growling chuckle.

"That's a good boy…" Akihiko murmured as he wrapped his arms around the shivering boy. "Shhhhhh…." He breathed, resting his cold cheek against Misaki's lukewarm skin. "The night is young, and we're both going to enjoy this…"

"Usagi-san—AAAHH! USAGI-SAN!" The boy screamed as Akihiko pulled the hood of Misaki's sweatshirt away from his neck. One large hand took the teen's shoulder, while the other snaked around to hold his head out of the way of Akihiko's fanged mouth. Misaki desperately clutched Usagi's elbow, shaking uncontrollably as he felt ice cold breath, then the needle sharp fangs prick and sink into his thin neck. Akihiko widened his mouth and bit down on a thickening vein, causing Misaki to cry out. The older man held the boy's head and began to drink the warm, red liquid that flowed onto his tongue. He sucked harder at the boy's neck, encouraging the vein to give faster.

"Ack!..Uh! Augh!…" Misaki gasped as the pain took over his mind. He tried not to squirm against the man's bite, knowing that it could cause him more pain, but he whimpered and shifted anyway, Akihiko's arms holding him tightly in place. Usagi kept licking up the boy's blood, aware of Misaki's distress. Even though he'd been fed from before, it wasn't really something one could get used to. Things would be easier when Misaki became a full blood. They could feed off each other and feel pleasure in the act instead of pain.

The boy started to slump down as Akihiko took a few more mouthfuls, his knees shaking and his cries growing into quiet gurgles. Usagi detached his mouth from the boy's neck, a string of red saliva breaking as Misaki's head lolled back. The boy shuddered as Akihiko gave his neck a final lick and breathed right into his ear.

"You're sweet Misaki…so very sweet."

Misaki let out a small moan, the blood loss beginning to dampen his mind and body like a drug. Akihiko caught Misaki's knees just as they gave out and swept the limp boy up into his muscular arms, carrying him up the stairs to his dark bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fanged Rabbit part II**

**Bloody Lemony Goodness**

Misaki had closed his eyes when he felt his lover pick him up, and when he opened them again, he found that the only light he could see was coming from the ajar door of Usagi's room. Misaki adjusted his heavy head, feeling the comfort of the black silk pillows and sheets arranged around him. He felt the bed creak underneath him and he could just make out the dark silhouette of his lover crawling in his direction. Cold hands took the edge of Misaki's hoodie and pulled it up till it came completely off. After doing the same with Misaki's shirt, Akihiko lay down next to his little halfblood, tracing his pointer finger around Misaki's cheek.

"Thank you Misakiki," He breathed quietly into the boy's ear. "You always give me such good blood, sweet and delicious…"

Misaki let out a long exhale, his eyes fixed on his lover and his lips parted.

"Usa—gi…" He murmured as Akihiko pressed his lips to the boy's cheek.

"You made me feel so good Misaki… so now, it's your turn."

Misaki let out half a protest before Akihiko's lips took his in an embrace of mouths and slick tongues. Misaki felt the vampire's tongue weave and rub against every inch of his mouth, his lover's oral muscle lashing out with power and dominance. The boy was still so lightheaded that all he could do was grip the fabric of Akihiko's ebony shirt and moan muffled sounds of pleasure. Akihiko broke the probing kiss to give Misaki some air, and let his lips brush along the teen's ear, jaw line, and bite-marked neck. He smoothed his cold tongue along the two clotting holes he'd created, helping the wound to seal itself. Misaki panted and squirmed dazedly as Usagi licked down his pulsing neck and collarbone, while a set of cold fingers laced around his chest, fondling his erect nipples and brushing along the buckle of his belt. His mouth soon followed, taking a hard pink bud between his lips and teasing it, his other hand smoothing along Misaki's undulating torso.

"U-Usagi-san…" Misaki said, his voice barely a hair above a whisper.

Akihiko hummed as his small love called his name, sending rippling vibrations into Misaki's sensitive buds. The uke moaned again, and spread his arms out above him. His limbs twitched as Usagi kept mouthing and caressing his body, his small fingers curling into relaxed arcs. Akihiko watched in delight as Misaki's thighs spread apart as he relaxed under his touch. Ready to eat more Misaki himself, the vampire slid his hand down and undid the buckle of Misaki's belt, making quick work of it and the boy's jeans.

Misaki sucked in a lungful of air as he felt himself suddenly exposed, and his chest began to heave in anticipation and fear as Akihiko slid in between his legs, pushing his hands down on Misaki's inner thighs to spread them wider.

"Ahhh…Ah!" Misaki tensed as the older man swept his tongue from Misaki's knee all the way to his hardening member. Akihiko's red irises peered between Misaki's legs hungrily and he leaned his head down and engulfed the boy's erection all at once.

Misaki arched his back and made rasping sounds as he felt Akihiko's cold, wet mouth bob and tease his sensitive cock, the wet, smacking sounds echoing in his ears. His trembling hands slowly reached down and gripped handfuls of silver hair, making Usagi's tongue moved even faster as he grew excited at the boy's touch.

Misaki's entire body bucked as he felt the thick, rough tongue rub along his slit. He let out a moan, his head rolling back and forth against the pillow. He always marveled that Usagi could blow him so skillfully and never once draw blood with his sharp fangs.

The teen's multicolored eyes widened as he felt unbelievable pressure in his lower body. He drew panting breaths as Akihiko sucked harder and faster, sending him into a whirling climax.

"A—AAUUUGH!" Misaki screamed as he came, filling Akihiko's mouth with an equally delicious liquid (or so the vampire thought so). Usagi sucked the limp teen dry, then slipped his mouth away with a light pop. He stretched his streamlined body over his small lover, placing his face right in front of Misaki's doe eyes. His garnet irises glinted and he chuckled as Misaki breathed shallowly against his face. He slipped his tongue in between the teen's parted lips, letting Misaki faintly taste himself as the man's tongue swept around his mouth. Akihiko weaved his long fingers into Misaki's warm chocolate locks, running his nails along the boy's scalp. The vampire broke the kiss and pressed his open mouth into Misaki's hair, inhaling deeply through his nose.

"Mmmmm," He breathed. "You smell just like your blood, Misaki. So sweet… You intoxicate me."

The teen shivered at his lover's purring praise. He could already feel himself becoming aroused again as Akihiko ran the tip of his nose down Misaki's neck and chest. He stopped briefly at a nipple and Misaki cried out in horror as Akihiko bit down on it with his fangs. The boy shoved him away in fright, his eyes wide and terribly afraid.

"Y-You BIT ME!"

"Misaki, I bite you all the time."

"NOT THERE! THAT HURT!"

Akihiko smiled, clucking his tongue.

"Sorry, I lost control for a second. Besides, we save that particular privilege for when you change completely."

Misaki's mouth gapped.

"WHAT?"

Akihiko chuckled.

"It's more fun than it sounds."

The aghast teen couldn't even reply to that one. But he didn't have the chance anyway, because Usagi took his mouth in another deep kiss, dominating Misaki in every way. The teen felt cold fingers trace teasingly down his chest, between his legs, all the way to his entrance. Akihiko circled his thumb around the sensitive spot, sending little bolts of lightning shooting up inside the boy's head.

Misaki sighed as Akihiko's tongue slipped back out of his mouth, but it was quickly replaced by three of Usagi's fingers. Misaki recoiled at first, but the feeling of Akihiko's fingertips dancing lightly along his tongue weakened the boy's resolve. He sucked on them for a few seconds, coating the digits with his saliva.

Akihiko removed his fingers and moved them south, planting kisses all along Misaki's face as he slid the first one in. Misaki tensed as he was entered. Akihiko massaged the boy's milky white hip, helping him to relax as he added another slick finger and scissored the tight hole.

Misaki's chin inched towards the ceiling as his older love fingered him, and he unexpectedly gasped as Usagi's probing digits hunted out his sweet spot.

Feeling that Misaki was properly prepared, Akihiko unsheathed his fingers and began slipping off his shirt. Misaki's half closed eyelids shot up as he heard the zipper of his lover's fly go south. Misaki shifted his hips around as Usagi spread his legs again and cupped his large hands underneath the boy's knees, preparing to take him at a deep angle. Misaki's breath grew faster as he felt the rock-hard prick ease itself into his insides. His dangling feet squirmed and twitched and his fingers dug so hard into the sheets they were shaking.

"GRAAHH!" Akihiko looked up in surprise as Misaki let out an animalistic growl deep from within his chest. Misaki stretched his jaw, his lips folding back as he arched his tiny fangs. After a second, the boy closed his mouth, looking both awed and embarrassed.

Akihiko's own lips stretched back as he bared his own teeth in a pointy grin. What a simply adorable little vampire Misaki would make. The very thought had Akihiko's brain buzzing and he quickly jumped to take the reigns.

Misaki yelped in surprise when Akihiko buried his entire member in the boy with one final thrust, hitting his prostate head on. The older man held Misaki's legs up higher, muffling the boy's mewls with a sensuous kiss. Misaki blinked a couple times, moisture that had welled up spilling down his cheeks. When Usagi felt Misaki relax, he began moving in slow, deep strokes, still licking the inside of the teen's mouth.

Misaki felt pleasure spill in his drugged, lethargic mind as his body was rocked back and forth. He moaned louder into the vampire's fanged mouth, moving his hips in time with Usagi's thrusts to increase the delicious friction. Akihiko set the pace higher, jerking the smaller body even more as he dove into the warm, wet, soft crevice of Misaki. The boy's lingering human heat exhilarated the undead man like nothing else. The way the boy smelled when sweat dripped down his body and that wonderful raw perfume drove him absolutely insane, and his moans were so delicate and wanton Usagi wanted to hear him scream them out.

Misaki cried out again as Akihiko started thrusting so fast the boy was tossing his head in pain and sensation. Akihiko gripped the boy's thighs intensely as he felt himself near a climax. Letting one of Misaki's legs drop, he reached down and stroked the boy's weeping cock in time with the thrusts, making Misaki's moans reach a whole new volume.

"Usa—Usagi!…AAHH! USAGI!" Misaki screamed as he came, spilling cum all over his stomach and lover's hand. The boy went completely limp as the orgasm washed a gray wave over his mind, making him even more lightheaded than before.

Usagi continued to ride the teen until he came as well, letting out a deep guttural growl as he filled the teen with his warm cum. He glanced musingly at the exhausted, panting creature in front of him as he withdrew and zipped up his black pants. Misaki winced as he felt a cold, rough tongue begin to stroke at his cum-covered stomach, licking him clean.

"Usa—gi… that's…you shouldn't…"

Akihiko chuckled at the teen's slurred words.

"Misakiki, you should never let good food go to waste." He made his point by lapping up a thick puddle and swallowing it hungrily. Misaki's eyelids drooped downward as he felt the blood feeding and the sex drain his body energy's completely.

"Hmm, I might've taken too much…" He heard Usagi muse. Large familiar hands slid underneath his back and propped him up, and when he felt Akihiko's breath touch his mouth, the boy opened his eyes.

"You should eat tonight too Misaki-saki." Akihiko murmured. In one deft movement, he brought a pale wrist to his mouth and ripped a small opening in a vein, causing the liquid rubies to pool up above the surface of his skin. Without spilling a drop, he brought his wrist to Misaki's mouth. The teen, far too tired to disagree, wordlessly cupped his lips around the cut and began to suck, Akihiko's rich, musky blood dripping down onto his tongue. He was somewhat relieved that this act didn't bother him anymore. The first time he'd taken blood he'd gagged and nearly thrown up, but the more the boy changed, the more he actually began to acquire a taste for it.

After the boy had had enough to help boost his energy, Akihiko withdrew his wrist and replaced it with his mouth, tasting a wine of both himself and the subtle sweetness of his Misaki.

Akihiko grinned into the kiss. He might have to make the change go a bit faster. Misaki was going to be a delectable undead.

Plus he couldn't wait to introduce Misaki to nipple biting. It really was fun.

**Postscript:**

Dear Vampire Usagi,

Please kill Edward Cullen. Thank you.

Lol sorry, personal vendetta. I shouldn't be dragging all of you into this.

(But seriously. Stake him Usagi. Vampires don't sparkle and they aren't nice and full of rainbows)

But on another note, be sure to check out the sequels to the "Fanged" series: Fanged Egoist and Fanged Uke.

**Bloody kisses to you all!**

**TBF101**


End file.
